


polaris

by mady (kearuff)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic maybe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kearuff/pseuds/mady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he thinks of polaris, and love</p>
            </blockquote>





	polaris

he thinks of polaris, while the world of sheet beneath him shifts and the thrums inside his ribs placably off-kilter. the stars blinking back at him and he may be imagining the moon scoots closer, though he knows that's impossible, the artificial lights of milkyway or ursa minor are still in their place, blinking on their spot, seem unmoving yet slowly rotating on the surface of his ceiling's space, they remain the same size. it is not really a let down though, while tooru thinks he'd be pleased if that's really happening. no one call him star-alien-freak for no reason.

once, he tried to count the dots that make up the stars and lost his number close to 190 when he was tackled softly back to the bed, his protest muffled inside another mouth. the retaliation had fallen short, but atleast it was there, he had tried to punch the face which now not so far from him, wriggling slightly beneath the sheet, arm narrowly encircling tooru's hip in absolute wakatoshi-s way, the daring, impossible-to-judge innocence that made up all tooru's anger for their first year of ecounter.

the formidable ace had given the built-in-room stellarium for him on his 19th birthday, diminishing his shyness but failed miserably at hiding his blush (it's not that red, tooru recalls, rather, the dim heat made him look paler, and tooru had to remind himself that the guy in front of him wasn't an alien, even when he found the feature fascinating, out-of-the-world-ish yet somehow succeeded in throwing tooru off balance and made him experience his first fall, to the earth, the wind must had been blazing through his ribs because his heart couldn't stop making dramatic beatings and he couldn't feel his own blush spreading on his cheek and only found his own breath back when he flung himself forward, to wakatoshi, to his rigid surprised neck, and felt very grateful for his presence, not that he would ever blurt it out loud, of course)

(it wasn't that long journey to reach their current relationship from that on, to be honest. even with all the fights and not-really-break-ups in between. tooru would stare at his celing everynight, and think that it's all worth it)

he dives his fingers through the dark bangs of his companion, still unaware of the world, unaware of tooru's lips twitching upward, just a bit, but fondly.

tooru takes a long look, at him, back to the stars.   
and he thinks of polaris, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda another speedtyping fic while im bored


End file.
